freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chica
Você está procurando pela Toy Chica do segundo jogo, ou talvez por Phantom Chica do terceiro jogo? FNaF = Chica é uma dos quarto principais antagonistas do jogo Five Nights at Freddy's. Ela é um robô que alegra as crianças durante o dia na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, junto com Freddy Fazbear e Bonnie. Ela é a segunda voz da banda. Durante a noite, igual aos outros animatrônicos, ela irá tentar colocar qualquer humano ou endoesqueleto em um traje de animatrônico. Aparência Chica é uma animatrônica amarela brilhante de cabeça esférica, bico laranja, olhos de cor magenta e sobrancelhas pretas. Ela usa um babador escrito "LET'S EAT" (vamos comer) em letras amarelas contornadas de roxo. O babador é salpicado de triângulos tricolores em padrões de três, e que parecem ser pequenas fatias de pizza estilizados. No Palco, ela carrega um cupcake rosa com grandes olhos. Assim como os outros animatrônicos, ela não tem dentição na parte superior de sua mandíbula e possui dentes na parte inferior. Os dentes de seu endoesqueleto podem ser vistos na parte de trás de sua boca, embora eles apenas sejam claramente visíveis em certas câmeras e ângulos. Localização Assim como Bonnie e Freddy, Chica começa a noite no Palco. Quando ela deixa o Palco, poderá ir para a Cozinha, Banheiros, Área de Refeições e Corredor Leste. Seus movimentos são um pouco aleatórios, mas ela sempre irá se aproximar do jogador pela ala direita. O jogador pode ativar as Luzes do Corredor para checar se ela está na janela. Assim como acontece com Bonnie, quanto mais Chica estiver perto, mais demente sua aparência irá se tornar. Sua mandíbula fica mais aberta e ela começa a se contorcer. Ela também pode sofrer espasmos enquanto estiver na câmera mais perto do jogador, embora isso ocorra mais na quarta, quinta e na desbloqueável sexta noites, e de acordo com a dificuldade escolhida pelo jogador na Custom Night, ela também poderá se contorcer. Ela também é o único animatrônico que irá andar pela Cozinha nas duas primeiras noites. Panelas batendo e pratos quebrando podem ser ouvidos enquanto ela passa por lá. Comportamento thumb|left|300px|Chica atacando o jogadorChica geralmente irá olhar para a câmera do jogador. Ao contrário de Bonnie, Chica aparecerá na porta com menos frequência, e irá permanecer lá por um bom tempo, roubando a energia do jogador, enquanto Bonnie aparece com frequência mas sai rapidamente. Assim como os outros, ela ficará mais agressiva ao passar das noites, com a quantidade de tempo que o jogador tem para fechar a porta antes que ela entre diminuindo. Se o jogador não verificar a janela enquanto ela estiver lá, deixar a porta aberta e for verificar o Monitor, ela entrará no Escritório. Depois que ela entra, os botões do lado direito do jogador irão parar de funcionar. Chica provocará barulho quando estiver dentro do Escritório, assim como Bonnie faz, esperando o jogador abaixar o Monitor. Durante essa fase, ela irá atacar o jogador assim que ele abaixar o Monitor. A única forma de sobreviver a esse caso, é evitando baixá-lo e esperando dar 6:00 da manhã, embora Chica possa abaixá-lo manualmente e atacar o jogador. Ao contrário de Bonnie, que pode se teletransportar em torno da pizzaria, Chica só irá se mover para salas adjacentes. Isso é notável enquanto Cheat Mode está habilitado na versão Android. Áudio Os sons orgânicos que Chica provoca ao entrar no escritório. Curiosamete, Bonnie faz esse mesmo barulho. Arquivo:Bonniesound1.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound2.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound3.ogg O grito que Chica dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá esse mesmo grito nessa mesma circunstância. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg O barulho que Chica provoca ao sair de uma sala para outra. Bonnie também faz esse barulho enquanto se move. Freddy passa a emitir esse barulho quando a energia acaba totalmente. Arquivo:BonnieChicamoving.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas thumb|Chica na janela *Chica é muitas vezes o segundo animatrônico a ficar ativo, atrás apenas de Bonnie, mas nas últimas noites, ela pode ser o primeiro animatrônico a se mover. *Chica é o segundo animatrônico menos ativo durante as primeiras noites. *Chica tem uma segunda dentição atrás de sua boca. Enquanto esses provavelmente pertençam ao seu endoesqueleto, alguns acreditam que seja uma dentição humana, especialmente do Cara do Telefone, embora cada animatrônico tenha sua própria dentição no endoesqueleto. *Existe um glitch que atrasa o Game Over quando Chica ataca. Se o jogador levantar e abaixar o Monitor várias vezes rapidamente, o jumpscare de Chica irá se repetir por um período de tempo, e se o jogador estiver perto das 6:00 da manhã, poderá passar para a próxima noite. Veja o glitch nesse vídeo. Esse glitch também funciona com Bonnie. Aparência *Chica provavelmente foi inspirada em Helen Henny, um dos amigos de Chuck E.'s, do restaurante Chuck E. Cheese's. Ambas foram baseadas em galinhas e são segunda voz de suas bandas. *Chica pode ter sido inspirada também em Birdie the Early Bird, uma dos três personagens originais da McDonaldLand. *Chica é o único animatrônico sem orelhas. *O traje de Chica é o único que possui palavras. *Chica é o único animatrônico cuja mandíbula não está separada de sua cabeça, devido ao design de sua boca *Chica é vista sem olhos em apenas uma ocasião: quando ela e Freddy estão sozinhos no palco. Além disso, Chica é vista com ambos os olhos ausentes em algumas cenas do segundo jogo. *Chica é confundida por muitos com um pato, embora ela seja uma galinha. Isso provavelmente se deve pelo fato de sua cor ser amarela, ao invés da cor branca das galinhas popularmente conhecidas, e também pelo seu bico se assemelhar ao bico de um pato. Após examinar bem seus pés e analisar o nome, é comprovado que ela é uma galinha. Chica também foi confirmada galinha pelo Scott Cawthon, em uma discussão sobre as mecânicas do jogo encontrada aqui. *Chica é o único animatrônico a ter uma cabeça em forma esférica, excluindo o bico. *Chica, assim como um pássaro, não teria dentes na realidade. No entanto, ela tem uma fileira de dentes na parte inferior de seu bico. Nome *Seu nome real é Chica, the Chicken, traduzido no português como Chica, a Galinha. Muitos acreditam que o nome de Chica pode ter sido utilizado como uma brincadeira com a palavra "chica", do espanhol "menina", já que a personagem é feminina também. *O nome de Chica pode ter sido inspirado na personagem que leva o nome do programa de The Chica Show *"Chica" se assemelha a "Chicken", assim como "Bonnie" se assemelha a "Bunny" e "Foxy" se assemelha a "Fox", nomes de animais em inglês. *Chica é a única animatrônica referida como fêmea. Freddy, Bonnie e Foxy são referidos como machos. Áudio *Chica e Bonnie fazem um estranho barulho enquanto estão perto do jogador, semelhante ao ruído de um humano. Existem muitas teorias que falam sobre a possibilidade de um humano estar dentro do animatrônico, especialmente do Cara do Telefone ou das crianças do incidente. No entanto, o som pode estar vindo de uma caixa de voz artificial (um dispositivo que os animatrônicos usam para cantar) com defeito, já que eles parecem não ter sido reparados em mais de 20 anos. *Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos, Chica olha pro jogador através da janela, ao invés de olhar pela porta. *Os sons de Chica passando pela Cozinha pode ser ouvido mesmo que o jogador não esteja olhando a câmera da Cozinha. Alucinações *Chica é uma dos dois animatrônicos que não aparecem nas alucinações, sendo Foxy o outro. Trailer *No trailer, durante a apresentação da banda dos animatrônicos, a segunda dentição de Chica pode ser vista quando ela levanta a cabeça. Pelúcias *Chica tem uma versão de pelúcia, onde está segurando seu cupcake com olhos. *As pelúcias de Chica e Toy Chica estão segurando o cupcake na mão direita. No entanto, as duas Chicas seguram o cupcake na mão esquerda. |-| FNaF2 = Chica fez uma aparição em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 com o resto dos animatrônicos originais, e assim como eles, caiu em desuso. Não é confirmado se a Chica de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 é a mesma Chica do primeiro jogo. Aparência A forma de Chica mudou maciçamente, até um ponto que ela mal se assemelha a sua aparência original. Isso foi devido a tentativa de retrofit que ocorreu com ela e os outros animatrônicos originais, que foram subsequentemente substituídos por suas versões Toy. Primeiramente, Chica não tem algumas características femininas e parece mais andrógina, que diferenciou-a de Toy Chica. Seu corpo parece ter alterações mínimas. Como no primeiro jogo, seus olhos são de cor magenta. A mudança mas drástica foi em seu entorno facial: suas órbitas oculares parecem muito maiores de que seus olhos e ela não tem sobrancelhas e nem pálpebras. Como Foxy, seus pés têm três garras, diferente das duas garras que ela possui no primeiro jogo. Seu bico foi reformulado e se transformou em uma mandíbula como o de Freddy e Bonnie. Seu bico também parece mais aguçado, semelhante a de uma galinha real, e ela agora possui mais dentes na parte superior e inferior desse bico. A dentição de seu endoesqueleto agora é claramente visível. No lugar de seu antebraço, ela tem fios saltando para fora. Parece também que ela não é capaz de abaixar seus braços por algum motivo, já que sempre aparece numa pose de T. No entanto, como evidenciado em sua aparição no Duto de Ventilação Direito, ela pode colocá-los para cima, mas isso pode acontecer devido ao pouco espaço presente no duto, forçando-a a colocar seus braços para cima. Comportamento thumb|190px|Chica atacando o jogadorAo contrário do primeiro jogo, Chica segue um caminho conjunto. Ela geralmente começará a se mover a partir da Noite 3, mas existe uma rara chance dela se ativar na Noite 2. Chica começa a noite junto com os antigos animatrônicos na sala de Partes & Serviços, onde depois anda para a Sala de Festas 4 e Sala de Festas 2, entrando em seguida no Duto de Ventilação Direito. Assim como Bonnie, Chica ignora completamente o ponto cego do duto de ventilação e pode entrar no Escritório quando o Monitor for puxado para cima. Ao abaixar o Monitor, o jogador irá se deparar com Chica em frente a sua mesa, com as luzes piscando constantemente e, em seguida, ela irá desaparecer. O jogador deve colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear no momento em que ver Chica para evitar a morte eminente. Atrasar ou não colocar a máscara fará com que o Escritório volte ao normal, mas, na próxima vez que o jogador abaixar o Monitor, Chica irá atacar. Ela também pode abaixar o Monitor ou retirar a máscara do jogador caso esse não tenha conseguido afastar a animatrônica do Escritório. Áudio O grito de Chica ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos emitem esse mesmo grito, excluindo Golden Freddy e Balloon Boy. Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas *Existe uma falha rara em que Chica pode permanecer no Escritório mesmo após o apagão de luzes. Se o jogador estiver com a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear e retirá-la, Chica poderá matar o jogador. *Semelhante ao primeiro jogo, Chica só irá atacar pelo lado direito do jogador. *Chica é uma dos quatro animatrônicos que não aparecem no corredor em frente ao Escritório antes de atacar o jogador. Os outros três são Toy Bonnie, The Puppet e Balloon Boy. **Ela é também é o único animatrônico "antigo" que não aparece no corredor em frente ao Escritório. *Chica e Bonnie são os dois animatrônicos que não podem ser vistos no ponto cego dos dutos de ventilação. **Isso é um grande contraste ao primeiro jogo, o qual ambos podem ser vistos através das Luzes do Corredor. **Isso faz de Chica um dos dois animatrônicos que não podem ser avistados por nenhuma luz do Escritório, sendo o outro The Puppet. Aparência *Durante a jogatina, quase toda vez em que ela estiver ativada, Chica aparecerá com os braços levantados. Isso também acontece em sua aparição no menu principal. **Isso pode ser devido ao seu mecanismo estar travando, já que esteve inativa por muito tempo, o motivo dos animatrônicos estarem em modo livre em Five Nights at Freddy's - como foi mencionado pelo Cara do Telefone. Isso também deve ter acontecido devido a oxidação e/ou idade. **A única vez em que Chica não está com os braços esticados é quando ela está no duto de ventilação. A possibilidade dos braços de Chica estarem oxidados ou permanentemente travados é improvável, já que ela não caberia no duto de ventilação. Eles podem ter sido forçados para cima, mas é bastante improvável. *Curiosamente, o braço de Chica, no menu principal, é cortado na parte superior do braço, enquanto no jogo é cortado no antebraço. Isso dá a ilusão de que os braços de Chica no menu principal são menores do que no jogo. Não se sabe a causa disso ocorrer. *Quando Bonnie sai da sala de Partes & Serviços, Chica aparece como se tivesse caído. Não se sabe o que causa isso, no entanto, isso pode acontecer simplesmente para o jogador conseguir avistá-la. **Ela é uma dos animatrônicos que têm duas posições diferentes em uma única câmera, o outro é The Puppet quando sai da caixa de presentes. *Se olharmos atentamente à figura de Chica no menu principal, poderemos ver que seu olho esquerdo ainda está presente. |-| FNaF3 = Chica retorna em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ela é agora uma atração da Pavores Fazbear juntamente com os outros animatrônicos. Na Cam 08, a sua cabeça pode ser vista. Sua aparição não afeta a jogatina já que ela está presente apenas para fins estéticos. Aparência O corpo de Chica está totalmente ausente, sobrando apenas sua cabeça vazia, a qual está faltando seu maxilar inferior. As luzes que surgem de seus olhos implicam que ela foi usada como uma lanterna ou abajur. Minigames Chica também faz uma aparição durante os Minigames fim-de-noite. Ao completar cada noite, o jogador será redirecionado à um curto minigame, com gráficos semelhantes ao de jogos do antigo Atari, durante o qual o ele deve navegar pelo mapa da pizzaria do primeiro jogo. Na terceira noite, o jogador controlará Chica, a qual aparecerá sozinha no Palco. Ao deixar o Palco e entrar em qualquer outra sala, o jogador irá se deparar com uma versão roxa de Freddy Fazbear, instruindo-o a segui-lo. Ele irá levá-lo a um quarto no lado leste do restaurante, e o jogador poderá ver os restos de Freddy e de Bonnie espalhados pelo chão, fazendo menção ao que houve nos minigames anteriores. A versão roxa de Freddy entrará em uma sala que é inacessível ao jogador (que receberá a mensagem "ERR" se tentar acessá-la). Assim como nos minigames anteriores, ao tentar se afastar, Purple Man sairá correndo e desmantelará Chica, fazendo com que o minigame termine. Durante os minigames fim-de-noite da Noite 4 e Noite 5, os restos de Chica poderão ser vistos espalhados no chão da sala em que ela foi desmantelada, ao lado dos restos de Bonnie e de Freddy. Curiosidades *Ela é uma dos dois animatrônicos que não aparecem apoiados à um cabideiro e não apresentam um corpo, sendo o outro Foxy. *Na versão portátil do terceiro jogo, as luzes de seus olhos nunca piscam, estando acesas constantemente. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Jogatina Show stage nocamera.png|Chica junto com Freddy e Bonnie no Palco 2.png|Todos olhando para a câmera 68.png|Bonnie sumiu 215.png|Chica na Área de Refeições Cam1B chica2.png|Chica de costas para a câmera Cam7 chica1.png|Chica próxima aos Banheiros 219.png|Chica encarando a CAM 7 Qhql278.png|Chica se aproximando pelo Corredor Leste Chicateeth.png|Close-up de Chica no Corredor Leste 476.png|Chica no Canto do Corredor Leste Cam4B chica3.png|Chica contorcendo sua cabeça enquanto olha para a CAM 4B Chica_ECH.gif|Chica contorcendo sua cabeça (animado) Latest.gif|Chica na janela enquanto a luz está acesa Imagens Clareadas Stage Normal.png|O Palco Animatronics.png|Chica encarando a câmera junto com Bonnie e Freddy Stage NoBonnie.png|Bonnie sumiu DiningArea Chica.png|Chica na Área de Refeições Cam1B chica2 bright.png|Chica de costas para a câmera Restroom Chica.png|Chica próxima aos Banheiros 219 bright.png|Chica encarando a CAM 7 EastHall 4A Chica.png|Chica caminhando pelo Corredor Leste 226 bright.png|Close-up de Chica no Corredor Leste 476 bright.png|Chica no Canto do Corredor Leste EastHall 4B Chica.png|Chica olhando para a CAM 4B enquanto contorce sua cabeça Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina MainMenuOldChica.png|Chica no menu principal, atrás de Toy Bonnie e Toy Freddy PartsService.png|Chica, com parte de seu bico visível a esquerda, na sala de Partes & Serviços ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Chica podendo ser vista com mais clareza na sala de Partes & Serviços OldChicaPartyRoom3NoLight.png|Chica na Sala de Festas 2, luzes desligadas OldChicaPartyRoom3.png|Chica na Sala de Festas 2, encarando a câmera Chica-PartyRoom4.png|Chica na Sala de Festas 4 OldChicaInTheVent.png|Chica no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo OldChicaInOffice.png|Chica no Escritório Chicatoutdroit.png|Chica durante as cutscenes Chicarechereche.png|Chica olhando para o jogador durante as cutscenes Chicayeuxcreux.png|Chica, com a cabeça virada para o jogador, sem olhos e com o bico aberto, durante as cutscenes FNAF2ChicaCutscene1.png|Textura de Chica nas cutscenes FNAF2ChicaCutscene3.png|Textura de Chica nas cutscenes, olhando para o jogador FNAF2ChicaCutscene2.png|Textura de Chica nas cutscenes, com a cabeça virada para o jogador, sem olhos e com o bico aberto 1stNightCutscene.png|Chica e Bonnie durante a cutscene da primeira noite 2ndNightCutscene.png|Chica e Bonnie durante a cutscene da segunda noite 3rdNightCutscene.png|Chica, Bonnie e Golden Freddy encarando o jogador, todos sem olhos 4thNightCutscene.png|Chica e Bonnie com The Puppet durante as cutscenes Imagens Clareadas ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Chica e Freddy na sala de Partes & Serviços ChicaInPartyRoom4Brightened.png|Chica, com os braços esticados, na Sala de Festas 4 Minigames da Morte GiveThemLifeChica.png|Cabeça de Chica no minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life" FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica no minigame "SAVE THEM" Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Jogatina CAM 08.png|A cabeça de Chica sendo utilizada como abajur Heads.png|A cabeça quebrada de Chica no Good Ending HeadsGlowing.png|A cabeça quebrada de Chica no Bad Ending Minigames Chica Sprite Gif.gif|Chica nos Minigames fim-de-noite de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chicadestroyedminigame.png|Chica desmontada nos Minigames fim-de-noite de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Variados Trailers Chicateeth2.jpg|Dentição do endoesqueleto de Chica visto no trailer ChicaTrailer.jpg|Chica no Palco durante o dia (braço de Freddy a frente) Chica_close-up_FNaF_2.png|Chica vista no trailer do segundo jogo Hewillback.png|Chica com Bonnie e Freddy durante o trailer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's Chica_doll.png|A pelúcia de Chica, disponível apenas na versão Android do jogo Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ChicaDoll.png|Pelúcia de Chica. Pode ser conquistada após completar o desafio "Ladies Night" da Custom Night FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Pelúcia do cupcake de Chica. Ela pode ser adquirida ao completar o desafio "Cupcake Challenge", presente na Custom Night Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animatrônico Categoria:Femininos